Heroes Coalition
Heroes Coalition '''is a large organization that consists of various heroes all around the multiverse which is located in Neo-Earth. The Coalition is part of the Government and works as the first line of defense against any hostiles or evil organizations hellbent in creating chaos across the multiverse. There are ten Heroes Coalition branches in Neo-Earth but only four of them are allowed to perform missions outside Neo-Earth to other parts of the multiverse. Neo-City, New-New York, Elemental City and Mega-Tokyo are the cities with the biggest list of heroes working under them with Neo-City leading first and Mega-Tokyo coming in second. Although, despite working for the side of good, each Coalition had their own unique set of rules and principles. Compare to other Hero Groups whom travel to one world to another, the Coalitions operates rather differently in missions. They will send a hero or a group of heroes to a world through missions and no matter the results, the hero or heroes must return to HQ and report. With the Coalition being a part of the Government, working as a hero in different Coalitions is considered a profession or a means of living. The Heroes Coalition also works under the All Worlds Alliance also known as the Multiverse Government which gave the Coalition the privilege to traverse the multiverse. However after the events of the Junkyard Planet, the Coalition was disbanded by order of the Color God Cyan. '''ORIGINS The Heroes Coalition was formed when a mysterious God named Louie was fascinated by the term "hero" which eventually led him in forming an organization that fight against evil. And despite existing for quite some time, Neo-City holds the Dimensional Heroes(Modern Generation) and Shining Hope Squad in high regard with the Brave Adventurers coming in second. Everyone sees them as role models and celebrities. LOCATIONS Neo-Earth - a World slightly similar to the normal Earth but a lot more advanced. The World serves as the main base of the Heroes Coalition. Neo-City - a city that can be described as a Tokyo/Paris/Las Vegas hybrid, so the city is filled with casinos, cafes and many establishments about entertainment purposes. The city has huge park were people mostly relax, there are also a number of construction site around the city meaning the city kept on growing bigger and bigger. Mega-Tokyo - a city similar to the modern day Tokyo but a lot more advance. Mostly populated by females after many males left the city. New-New York '- not much is known about this city. '''Elemental City '- not much is known about this city. '''NEO-CITY TERMINOLOGY The Training Facility or Training Camp either you call it facility or camp, this place is where Blessed and other aspiring heroes are trained. It is known for its world-class strength and conditioning program. The camp trains around 40 to 60 trainees at any one time. The trainees are usually Blessed but it also trains people who have a variety of experience levels, from beginners to experienced fighters across different worlds and universe. Entrance Hall '''also known as the receptionist area. '''Meeting Room '''is where the staff members, coaches and trainees held their meetings and mission briefings. '''Duel Arena '''is where trainees and heroes fight. Either in a friendly spar or something personal. '''Auditorium '''is where everyone gathers around for big announcement. Most likely the announcements of team formations. '''Offices '''is where some high ranking staff members works. So far, only Double D's personal office was shown. '''Command Center '''is any place that is used to provide centralized command for some purpose. The command center enables an organization to function as designed, to perform day-to-day operations regardless of what is happening around it, in a manner in which no one realizes it is there but everyone knows who is in charge when there is trouble. '''Tech Garage '''is where the Science and Research Department conducts and performs their experiments. It is also where the Maintenance Group works. The inside of the garage was very spacious due to hammerspace that it's been used as a place for different transportation to parked in such as a Starship or a Fighter Jet to Tanks. '''Sick Bays '''also known as quarantine rooms is a section in the facility, used for medical purpose. '''Small Kitchen '''a small area somewhere in the facility. Despite it's small size, it's where most people would hang out during breaks. The President often hangs out here to cook meals or had some heart to heart talk with others. '''Cafeteria '''is where most of the trainees, staff members and heroes would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. '''Lounge Area '''is where most people would go and relax, and have a good conversation with one another. It is also the place where the event called Halo Marathon is held. '''The Dorms '''is where the trainees, heroes and staffs resides. Each rooms inside the dorm serves for four people(originally three after it's renovation). '''Track and Field '''are large spacious area where trainees can train themselves through various exercise. The place is also used for various sports events. '''Sakura Tree '''is a nice spot in the area where people can relax or meditate. Brainless Studios a musical recording studio own by DJ Alligator. It has produced many great idols. Adagio Dazzle is currently working in this studio as an idol. AniManga Cafe is a large cafe owned by Malin Fong. Adagio Dazzle would perform in this cafe on a weekly basis. Rabbit House not much is known about this place but it's quite a favorite hangout by the gang, mostly with the Vivid 4. '''Brainfreeze '''an ice cream shop somewhere in the city. '''NEO-CITY CITIZENS List of Heroes Coalition Personnel Veteran Heroes * Bow Hothoof * Kratos Aurion * Tony Jaa * Henry "Alyas Pogi" Cruz * Eddie Riggs * Son Goku (Mentioned) * Vegeta (Mentioned) * Hulk Hogan (Mentioned) * The Ghostbusters (Mentioned) Solo Heroes * Ichika "I.O." Orimura * Herald * Venoct * Ashley Plutia Iris Heart * Nyaruto Nyazumaki * Horace Godwinn * Arachnus * Fabia Sheen * Gingka Hagane * Tomomichi Motoyama * Toadal Dude * Kyoutarou Suga * SpongeBob SquarePants * Ikki Kurogane * Kyubi * Asuka Tanaka * Rei Kuroki * Stella Vermillion * Kamaitachi * Miho Nishizumi * Crow Lytis * Galen Marek * Yan * Kim Possible * Sanders Fullblaster * Rhyno * Heath Slater * Gelman * Clarity Dresden * Kid Flash * Jinx * Juniper Lee * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Mirage Argente (Mentioned) * Vegan Police * Eugenie Rammstein (Mentioned) * Randall Crimson Argente (Mentioned) * Rawberry Marmalade (Mentioned) * Claire Fox * Eric "Crow" Draven * Kilik Lunge * Pot of Thunder and Fire * Ox Ford * Harvar D. Eclair * Kimial "Kim" Diehl * Jacqueline O' Lantern Dupre * Ageha Kuki * Taiga Aisaka * Haruhiko Ichijou * Koito Minase * Ruru * Cocoa * Gu Honse (Mentioned) * Rabby (Mentioned) * Sage * Lil Accino * Nadie (Mentioned) * Orihime Inoue * Wonder Korra Solo Hero Groups Triumph Division * King Forest * Oga Tatsumi & Baby Bel * Ike * Rey Dynamic * Prince Mufasa * Souichiro Nagi * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Brad Burns * Bandeiras Hattori * Lucky Glauber * Virgil "Static" Hawkins * Richard "Richie, Gear" Foley * Skullomania * Topher Jacot * Joe Higashi * Sir Dominic Christopher Delaney * Drake Garek Inaba Investigation Team * Yu Narukami * Chie Satonaka * Yukiko Amagi * Yosuke Hanamura * Rise Kujikawa * Kanji Tatsumi * Teddie Team Peacock * Patricia "Peacock" Watson * Andy Anvil * Tommy Ten-Tons * George Bomb * Lonesome Lenny Team LUNA * Lunette Yaeger * Undine Nerida * Nerezza Persefoni * Arissa Schumann Official Hero Teams Bullet Kingdom '''(Formerly known as New Age Avengers) * Marcus Alexander "Marcus the Kane" Sakurada-McGee (Leader) * Eddy Skipper McGee * Edwin "Ed" Horace Williams * Rolf Yrmi * Daniel "Danny, Danny Phantom" Fenton * Randall "Randy, The Ninja" Cunningham (Second in Command) * Jacob Luke "American Dragon Jake Long" Long * Rex Salazar * Yoshika Miyafuji * Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona * Duncan Nelson * Ichigo Kurosaki * Taro Yamada Exclusive Honorary Members: '''Insanity * Vaas Montenegro (Leader) * Needles Kane * Geraldo Axel * Nadia "Miss" Fortune Vivid 4 * Akane Isshiki (Leader) * Aoi Futaba * Wakaba Saegusa * Himawari Shinomiya Others: * Panooki Zarrya * Amazing Mumbo/Mumbo Jumbo * Michael J. Caboose * Bravefront 1 List of Other Honorary Members: * Eddward Marion "Edd or Double D" Vincent * Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke * Gingka Hagane * Herald * Rei Kuroki * Ichika Orimura * TSAB Group * 502nd Joint Fighter Wing Rising Stars * Adam Rey (Leader) * Luna Loud (Second in Command) * Kikyo Yoshimoto * Andres "Singko" Alvarez * Gertrud Barkhorn * Malvina * Shizune Takatsuki * Serra Deville * Lavi * Bud Bison Cross Guards * Darren Cross (Leader) * Karizza Stronghold * Maya Sparrow * Sandalwood * Wesley Bryans * Squigly & Leviathan * Laura Bodewig * Sylvia van Hossen * Raya Amanda (Second in Command) * Chad Mordetzky Honorary Members: * Lux Arcadia * Lisesharte Atismata * Celistia Ralgris * Krulcifer Einfolk * Philphie Aingram * Shalice Baltshift * Tillfur Lilmit * Noct Leaflet * Airi Arcadia * Yoruka Kirihime Others: * Royal Officer Academy Students The Dream Express * Paul "Precious Dazzle" Carter (Leader) * Flash Sentry * Charlotte Dunois * Kanzashi Sarashiki * Allen Walker * Sakura Kinomoto * Chunk * Michael Oum (Second in Command) * Jessica van Lourd * Alejandro Burromuerto The DAN Army * Dan Mandel (Leader) * Chris Pearson * Elise Pearson (Second in Command) * Trixie Lulamoon * "Ninja" Dave Bauza * Mandy Rosal * Denton "16 Years Old" Gibson * Brick McArthur * Kafuu * Honne Nohotoke Team G.O.A.T. * Drake Gallantry (Leader) * New Day Jose * Xavier Hero * Robert Strong * Erena Reese * Arina Makihara * Cassandra Murata * Iroha * Nicco Bondarev * Tucker Noble Destiny's Empire * Aria "Arinah" Sakurada (Leader) * Eustace Bagge * Jacques Paulsen * Cesaro Barbossa * Brent Dark * Yukio Okumura * Rin Okumura * Long * Shino "Sinon" Asada * Sumire Takahana * Lucia Nahashi * Mato Kuroi Temporary Members * Rainbow Dash * Jesse Reynolds * Zoro Roronoa * Usopp * Nico Robin * Franky * Trafalgar D. Water Law * Gajeel Redfox * Pantherlily * Vector the Crocodile * Knuckles the Echidna * Alphonse Elric Unknown Status * Tsunayoshi Sawada * Junko Enoshima * Tsumugi Shirogane Training Camp Developmental Trainees * Nodoka Takehara * Akame "Aka Red" Kunihiro * Jaune Arc * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie * Akane Sakurada * Juniper Montage * Buccaneer "Buckles" Murphy * Gillian "Gill" Norman * Joey Hollard * Kylie Hollard * Oswald "Ozzy" Wizner * Suzuka "Suzie" Takahashi * Akatora Tsujimiya * The Creepy Guy * Penny Polendina * Lee Garo * Lukz Ramzyse * Korriana Ramzyse * Nikka "Nipa" Edvardine Kataijanen * Naoe "Nao" Kanno * Hikari Karibuchi * Waltrud "Countess" Krupinski * Keisuke Hijikata * Viktor Vale * Corona Cactaceae * Cloudia Cumulus * Dac * Alexander "Xander" Campbell II * Flannery Faulkner * Wilbur "Willie" Simons * Chester "Chess" Blakely * Houki Shinonono * Cecilia Alcott * Lingyin "Rin" Huang * Chitoge Kirisaki * Seishirou Tsugumi * Runo Misaki * Kyouko Sakura * Lucy Ashley * Kevin William Dorn * Leon Kuwata * Mondo Oowada * Celestia Ludenberg * K1-B0 * Korekiyo Shinguji * Ryoma Hoshi * Kokichi Ouma * Miu Iruma * Angie Yonaga * Nie Li (Mentioned) * Meme Touwa * Aki Hinata * Alice Hegstrand * Bartlomiej Agbayani * Zessica Wong * Roka Shirogane * Donzerg "Zerg" Stronghold * Yu Shimamura * Jim Guardian (Mentioned) * Ayame Shaga (Mentioned) * You Satou (Mentioned) * Jeet Rage (Mentioned) Allies * 501st Joint Fighter Wing * IS Academy * Canterlot High School * Izu Oshima Island * Teen Titans * TSAB * Death Weapon Meister Academy * 502nd Joint Fighter Wing * Royal Officer Academy * Marines Staff Members Higher Staff Members * Louie (Founder) * Mario Martinez (President) * Eddward Marion "Edd or Double D" Smith (Chief Operating Officer) * Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (Chief Brand Officer) * Dan Gotanda (Executive Officer) * Yui Kirigaya (Personal A.I) Regular Staff Members * Penelope von Steiner (Secretary) * Anna Maymorie * Emiri Yamanaka * Taco Talberts * Yumi Agnes (Supervisor Attendant) * Adagio Dazzle (Idol) * Chihiro Fujisaki * Rantaro Amami * Kaito Momota * Hifumi Yamada Science and Research Department * Dr. Michael Pating (Head Scientist) * Midnight Sparkle (2nd Head Scientist) * Dr. Apoy (Head Assistant) * Tabane Shinonono * James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron * Lord "Professor" Dominator Control Center Officers * Yuuji Kitao * Terrence Ohno Morals Commitee * Erika Yaeger (Leader) * Kiyotaka Ishimaru * Sakura Oogami * Tenko Chabashira Medical Commitee * Angela "Mercy" Zeigler Lunch Commitee * Olive Trainers & Coaches * Major Stronghold (Head Trainer) * The Scout * The Soldier * The Pyro * The Engineer * The Heavy * The Demoman * The Medic * The Sniper * The Spy * Samurai Jack * The Scotsman * Joanna Dark * Johnny Bravo * Mika Suzuki Unassigned Personnel * Mahiru Shimokamiyama * Brave Shine Heroes News Network * Johnny Nowinski Other Neo-City Citizens Brainless Studios * DJ Alligator (Owner) * Sayaka Maizono * Kaede Akamatsu AniManga Cafe * Malin Fong (Owner) Van Hossen State * Vincent van Hossen (Head) Amanda Corporation * Burgundy Amanda (Head and Leader) Chapman Science Research Institute * Dr. William "Dr. Chap" Chapman (Head and Leader) * Dr. Callous "Cal" Chapman Neo-City Hospital * Dr. Carlo Jose San Juan Jaystone Apartments * Mika Suzuki * Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon * Michiru Honekawa Neo-City Montana Middle School * Mishal Watts * Kohana Sherwind University * Kurisu Makise Eco-Terrorist Organization * Kamisato Jouzou * Ludicolo Others * Shabuboy Cruz (Legal/Illegal Drugs Vendor) Others Mini-Portal Device a small purple colored oval device with white button. This allows any Coalition to travel from one place or world to another via portal. However, they can only travel in registered or familiar areas. Central Command a larger than life (aka gigantic) Starship that Eddy found from the Junkyard Planet. It was later got running again by Adam Rey and was later redesigned by the Coalition. * Length - 90, 350 metres * Width - 30, 850 metres * Height/Depth - 50, 170 metres * Mass - 9, 900, 500 metric tons * It can house the entire population of three to four worlds. It can also carry other ships such as a Quinjet, the Pelican and the Strident-class Heavy Frigate. * It has it's very own Mac Cannon but with modification and as well as different varieties of weaponry. * It also features self-defense system such and a camouflage system. * It is used to travel around to different worlds and doubles as a house or 5 Star Hotel filled with furniture such as a Water Bed, a Bar, a Lounge and many more. * The Central Command is the main ship of the Union Vanguards and the entire Heroes Coalition. * Hilariously... it runs with gas. * Eddy hold the ownership of the Central Command since he found it. Unnamed D77-TC Pelican '''a Starship that was once own by traveling bandits. The ownership was later given to the Cross Guards. Currently in repairs and renovation. '''The DAN Army RV '''a transportation owned by the DAN Army. It has the abilities to travel across one world to another. '''Unnamed Kom'rk-class Fighter/Transport '''a Mandalorian ship that serves as Lukz's special mode of transportation. * '''614-AvA Speeder Bike is Lukz's secondary mode of transportation. Retro Van '''a transportation owned by Double D. Originally found in a dumpsite until Double D took it out and repaired it. Rocket Boots a pair of boots with rocket boosters on the bottom. Designed by Jimmy Neutron, this boot gives it's wearer the ability to fly in mach speed. Barrier Making Machine a small square shaped machine that sets up a barrier around a specific area that obscures the inside from the outside. Bearpenters are small anthropomorphic bears that had great carpentry skills and can repair and build things in a matter of seconds. '''MEGA-TOKYO TERMINOLOGY Heartcross Academy is an all-girls schools, where students not only learn the basics but also morals, morals of friendship and respect. The school is divided by north, south, east and west. The school is divided in each group from different buildings. Each floor consists of different age groups of students from pre-teens to the older teens, all talented and gifted. In occasions, the school can get a bit big for visitors as the school has been to known to be quite huge even for those that studied there even amongst the gifted. Heartcross provides dorms for those with scholarship as well for exchange students from around the world. Aside from basic education, Heartcross has multiple activities and clubs for students to join. From basketball, to soccer and even Jai Alai, as the school encourages students to participate. Heartcross also teaches self-defense classes from Karate, Judo to even Wrestling. The school also gets visits from other schools to take on festivities or even competitions from both schools. Students are free to visit their friends from the other schools and treasure their school memories together. Heartcross Academy also doubles as a Heroes Organization. Similar to the Heroes Coalition from Neo-City, whom they had a friendly rivalry with, they take on missions in helping other worlds with their dilemmas, students with gifted abilities are allowed to take missions as well but only local missions as they're still in training. Unlike the other Coalitions, Heartcross only accepts females as students and trainees, for reasons unknown. As a result, many males with gifted abilities had no choice but to leave Japan to train their abilities in other Coalitions, Kyoutarou Suga was an example of that, which in itself was not a bad thing however as this kept many young males felt inferior and bitter which some led them to use their abilities for crimes. Mega-Tokyo Police Department also known as the Police Force, is a group female operatives ready to solve and take down crimes that happens in the city on a daily basis. MEGA-TOKYO CITIZENS List of Heroes Coalition Personnel Solo Heroes * Jillian Ryder Heartcross Academy Students and Trainees Student Council * Kanami Kamijou * Risa Shinomiya * Kanata Amatsu * Mutsumi Shigino * Sakie Kawakami Students and Trainees * Yuura Inoki * Honoka Kamishina * Mina Yoshikawa * Akaza Aru * Parabella Iwasawa * Suzuka Inoki * Hisa Takei * Nozomi Miyauchi * Aoko Kawakami * Nanase Amaya * Yurika Amaya * Miki Sayaka * Shiomi "Fairy Mask" Sakazaki * Mika Shibasaki * Kagari Toudou * Ruri Ninjabayashi * Alloydia * Miraura * Akane Sakurai * Futaba Kuroha * Marika Saeki * Nanase Minamida * Rui Takasaki * Latasha Kannagi * Kazami Kamijou * Kinoko Himejima * Usami * Matsuri Kagami * Fumio Murakami * Rena School Faculty Members * Kyouko Tachibana * Yayoi Yutenji * Shirabe Narumi * Mikoto Kanzaki * Asuna Kangoshi * King Forest(Temporary) Fujou High School Students * Ataru Kawahama * Kenji Kazama (Status Unknown) * Hiroshi Nagayama * Yokoshima * Shinkiba Shibasaki Household * Senna Sagisawa * Miu Ishikki * Ayumu Kouzuki Mega-Tokyo Police Force * Miyako Kougami * Chitose Suzuya * Airi Kagari * Carmella Gibson * Angela Rosal Mega-Tokyo News Network * Kyouka Shiohama List of Criminals in Mega-Tokyo Bite Gang * Kuwabe (Deceased) * Kenji Kazama (Former) * Hiroshi Nagayama (Former) * Yokoshima (Former) High Profile Criminals * Fumina Anehara * Marga Other Mega-Tokyo Citizens * Akatsuki Yona * Kanako Inoki * Utada Karibuchi * Masami Kawakami * The Street Thug * Midori Izuna Unknown Citizenship * Minuette NEW-NEW YORK TERMINOLOGY New-New York's Heroes Coalition '''not much known about this place but it is known to have a huge line-up of strict rules that must not be violated at all cost or the punishment is immediate termination. Rules such as: * Never fail a mission even once. * Getting injured during training. * Forbids in using magical healing abilities. * Prefers standard medical procedures. '''New-New York Citizens List of Heroes Coalition Personnel ''' '''Staff Members Higher Staff Members * Donald White (President) (Mentioned) OTHER LOCATIONS Sakurada Kingdom '''is a large sovereign located somewhere in Neo-Earth. The ethnicity of this kingdom is widely similar to Japan on both culture and traditions. This is where the Royal Sakura Family lives. '''List of Sakurada Kingdom Residents * Souichirou Sakurada (Current King) * Satsuki Sakurada (Current Queen) * Aria "Arinah" Sakurada * Marcus Alexnader McGee-Sakurada * Aoi Sakurada * Shuu Sakurada (Future King) * Kanade Sakurada * Akane Sakurada * Misaki Sakurada * Haruka Sakurada * Hikari Sakurada * Teru Sakurada * Shiori Sakurada * Hana Satou (Future Queen) * Nanao * Shizuru * Uzuki St. Harmony Island '''is allegedly located at the coordinates (48° 52′ 36″ S, 123° 23′ 36″ W) which is 2,688 kilometers off the coast of Southern Chile. It is called the furthest point from any other landmass by Mario, himself. The islands location is considered by geographers and cartographers as a "point of inaccessibility" since there is no existing records of accessible landmass. In terms of description, the island is very similar to the Isle of Skye, both in size and beauty. Originally used the by the first generation Dimensional Heroes training ground. However, due to the formation of the Heroes Coalition Training Facility, no one has ever since train in the island. However, the veteran heroes would sometime go there to have a get together or to relaxed. And despite not being used for a very, very long time, the island managed to preserve it's beauty. '''Pure-Philippines '''is a country in Neo-Earth. Not much known about this country but a few members of the Heroes Coalition originates from this country. * '''The Babuyan Islands, also known as the Babuyan Group of Islands, is an archipelago in the Pure-Philippines, located in the Luzon Strait north of the main island of Luzon. The archipelago consists of five major islands and their surrounding smaller islands. These main islands are, counterclockwise starting from northeast, Babuyan, Calayan, Dalupiri, Fuga, and Camiguin. The Babuyan Islands are separated from Luzon by the Babuyan Channel, and from the province of Batanes to the north by the Balintang Channel. This is currently where the Guardian Deity, Matthew no Orochi resides. List of Babuyan Island Residents * Matthew no Orochi * Frederick Sullivan (Former) Magnum City '''is a neighboring city which can be seen East from Neo-City. This city is described to be a a futuristic version of Chicago, Illinois and Washington, DC. Not much is known about the city aside from having a Nuclear Factory. '''Dave's England '''is a state somewhere in United Kingdom of Power. It's where the Gospel Organization is situated. The '''Gospel '''is one of the six largest denomination in this world. They specializes in witchcraft, inquisitions and anti-magic. '''List of Gospel Members * Evanore Highmore Wolfmoon * Joash Ebony * Kanade Yorukaze Category:Locations Category:Heroes Category:Lists Category:Organization